Sonny The Mind Reader
by StrawberryLumpsSIMS
Summary: Sonny is a mind reader but nobody knows..  And what well happen when Chad asks her to meet him at his dressing room?CHANNY  Rated K First Fanfiction EVER :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny The Mind Reader**

**Sonny's POV**

Hello my name is Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny. I am a very loving and caring. I have _extra _love and care to a _certain blonde boy__._

Did I forget to mention? I can read minds.

I can control it though sometimes I don't use the power because it makes me feel all Charlie's Dog**(AN/Snoopy!)**

Chad's POV

What's up everyone? CDC here. I know we just first met and all but can I tell you a secret? I have a crush on a certain perky, annoying, weird,_sweet __caring __beautiful _brunette. Speaking of Son- I MEAN MY SON. Wait umm forget what I just said. Hey look there's Sonny!

"Hey Jerk" said Sonny

"Hey Goody-Two-Shoes" I said

"Shut up" she said laughing

"Well you're the one that said" I put on my girl voice " 'Hey Jerk"

Now Sonny was literally rolling on the floor laughing

"What?" I asked.

"He he nothing"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked

She stepped closer which made me blush

Come to think of it she always made my blush…

"Oh we are so good"

"Can you meet me at my dressing room later?"

She stepped back one step. Aww…

"Why…." She asked"

"Because I want you to?" I said

"Ok" she said

I fell on my knees "But why? Pleease I'm on my knees" I stopped and stood up "Wait did you say yes?"

"Noooo I said ok.."

"Ok Lates"

**Sonny's POV**

I wonder why Chad wanted to meet me at his dressing room…guess I'll have to find out later

**Chad's POV**

Finally some alone time with muh Son-Shine


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys just wanted to say thanks for reviewing! Your reviews make me feel awesome XD! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2

**Chad's POV**

Gosh Sonny's going to be here any minute! I need to get ready. Okay first I'll make my hair look extra better than usual then I'll get a tan…no wait I can't get a tan that fast, um what else can I do? Ohh! I can think of some pick-up lines. Hm how 'bout "Hey Sonny do you believe in Santa Clause? Do you think I've been good this year do you think Santa will put you in my stalking?" Yeeah that will totally make her fall for me

**Sonny's POV**

Yippee! I'm so excited and nervous. I'm getting ready to go meet up with my sweet sweet sugar Chaddeh! I mean uh..uh..nevermind….I think I should read his mind while I'm there I kinda want to know what he's thinking right now.

**Nobody's POV**

Sonny showed up to Chad's dressing room**(AN:/I****almost****put****apartment****o_o)**

"Hey Son-nay!" Chad said

"Hey Cha-ad?" Sonny said

"Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

'Urgh I'd say no but I don't want to lie' Sonny thought, "Yes"

"Do you think I've been good this year?"

"I guess"

"Do you think Santa will put you in my stalking?"

'please blush please blush please blush' Chad thought

'He wants me to blush? Does he like me or something? GET OVER MY FEARS ME ASK HIM.

Shut up me

ASK

No

ASK

No

ASK!  
>URGHHH! FINE!<p>

"Chad?" Sonny said

"Hm?"

"D-D-Do you like me?'

'uh uh uh uh what should I say' Chad thought

'I'll just make a go-for-it…I'll go through my window'

"Hey Sonny are you hot? I'll go open the window"

Chad started slowly heading towards the window

"Oh no you don't!" Sonny yelled

Sonny pinned Chad against the wall

"Don't make a go-for-it Cooper!"

'how did she-' Sonny interrupted Chad's thoughts

"I can read minds"

"…"

"Chad"

"…."

"Chad"

"…"

"Chad?"

"…"

"CHAD I LOVE YOU!"

Chad fell on the floor with his eyes closed

"Chad!" Sonny yelled

Sonny knew CPR so she put her mouth on his

Chad kissed her

"Uhh…" said Sonny

"Oh I'm Sorry Sonny I didn't mean to I swear!"

Sonny just kissed him….well made out with him

"So….are we together?" Chad asked

"I think.." said Sonny

"YYEEEE DAWGYY!" Chad started doing a happy dance

"Oh Monkey you are funny"

"Monkey?" Chad said

"Yeah I love monkeys and I love you so I'ma call you my monkey!"

"Since I love uhh…..wait I only love you….I'm going to call you Sonshine!"

"So…are you really a mind reader"

"yeah"

"okay well you're on my mind all day"

"Aww you're so sweet Monkey"

Sonny kissed her monkey again

Did you like it?

Should I end it here?

Review! 3


End file.
